


Love Conquers Owl

by aanau



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Other, this is my very serious first official contribution to the owl house fandom, this is totally not a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanau/pseuds/aanau
Summary: After years of rivalry over who the superior owl demon is, these two find they have more in common than just a love of mice.
Relationships: Hooty/Duolingo Owl
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101





	Love Conquers Owl

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% unironic thank you very much clearly this is the otp of the century

“Hoooooo goes there?” Hooty hooted, neck elongating to get a better look through the deep woods.

”Hoo.” Came a reply.

”I asked you first! Hoo!” 

The other voice chuckled. Duolingo Owl stepped out of the forest, bathed in silver moonlight. He was panting and sweaty, as if he had just done an entire mad dash here.

“I’m here to remind you of our lessons.”

Hooty raised an eyebrow. Their bitter rivalry as the two most powerful owl demons to ever exist was longstanding. After the Tootsie Pop owl demon arrived at the Boiling Isles with his army from Ga’Hoole, they had no choice but to put aside their differences and rise against the threat. 

Hooty still remembered the chemistry they had on the battlefield. They just clicked then. It was so easy. It was like they knew each other like no one else could.

But that was long ago, like, a whole week, and Hooty couldn’t fathom why Duo would come back to him now. Looking like he had just had a very upsetting montage.

“How many times do I have to tell you! I don’t want your stinkin’ lessons!”

Duo shook his head, a whole 720 degrees.

”You know it’s not about the lessons. You’re lonely.”

Hooty’s demonic sac of bile sunk down a floor. 

“You don’t know me!”

”But I do.”

”Hoo!” Hooty hooted defiantly.

”Me!” Duo said.

Silence hung in the air. Wind rustled the trees. 

Duo sighed, “I know you because we’re the same. I’m lonely too. Everyone wants me to teach them other languages but only on their terms! They don’t want me, they want what I can do for them, but rarely do they stick around.”

Hooty couldn’t help but nod. Being a house really sucked sometimes. Everyone just used him, and rarely wanted to be there for _him_.

Duo continued, “If this is where it has to happen, then this is where it has to happen. I'm not letting you get rid of me. How about that? Teaching people used to be my specialty, and they’d summon me only to leave me sitting there forgotten, alone. And now I just... I don't know. But on that battlefield, I wasn’t alone. Someone understood teamwork. We live in a cynical world, a cynical, cynical world, and we work in a business of tough competitors...of owl demons. I love you. You complete me. And if I just had...”

Hooty elongated to wrap around the other owl in a tight embrace.

”Stop it. You had me at ‘hoo.’”

And then King, Eda, and Luz clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the source of this madness:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/danaterrace/status/1299109300657246208?prefetchtimestamp=1598581270185


End file.
